It's called, 'i rule'
by adveragehero
Summary: Belphegor gets ahold Fran's diary- ohhh! What'll happen.


It's called 'I rule', you don't

By: FlipFlopNoodles

-I'm so nervous, this is my first KHR! Fanfic so tell be how i did!-

Disclaimer!

* * *

><p>Belphegor was bored. Not that that was new- just ever since the stupid un-cute frog started sharing a room with him, target practice became easier and easier. Therefore- dull with a capital '<strong>D'. <strong>From behind his blond bangs he watched Fran with a nonchalant expression. _What is that idiot doing? _The prince wondered. Fran was deep in thought, writing in his diary. His aquamarine eyes drifting across the page with precision. Getting off his 'throne' [which was really just a red velvet couch] , The prince walked over to Fran's spot on the floor-as he did kick him off the bed. Before any misunderstandings occur- the room was beforehand, Belphegor's. They were supposed to divide the room equally. To the prince that meant: I'll share on my terms- now sleep on the floor!

"What the hell are you doing?"

Fran sighed and forced a smile. "Why, just writing…_fake prince._" The words came out like poison. Belphegor smirked before pulling a knife out from the pouch on his belt. "You should be more polite when speaking to your _ruler and master._" He spoke so calmly as if saying 'Hello, nice day, isn't it?'. The aquanette looked almost appalled. " 'Ruler and master'? Don't fool yourself, idiot prince. I am not a subject you can just order about nor am I a pet." Fran gave a scowl before returning to his diary. Belphegor laughed. "Ushishishishi… amusing you are, and _that _is why I keep you around you stupid little reptile-"

", a frog is an amphibian."

That did it. The prince's usual smirk disappeared, in it's place a nasty snarl. He then snatched the frog's diary. Flipping to the very first page. "Hey! Give that back you-"

Before the frog could grab it back, the prince jumped to his feet whilst having the book at hand." '_Today's my first day. Truth be told I'm –" _Belphegor began to read out loud with a mock seriousness. Fran rose to his feet and tried to take the book; running at him but, as agile as he was, the ripper dodged with ease. "_,but Dairy, I have a confession…even though the total stuck-up prince I live with is not only sadist but a total idiot," _Belphegor was a little enraged but he continued reading as it was making the usual mono-tone boy lose his cool. "Oh? What's this? '_I fear I may also feel affection for him.'_ Fran had a thick coat of blush cover his cheeks while Belphegor looked like the cat who got the cream. "Well isn't that very human of you? I didn't know you were one, I kind of thought you were a newly discovered species of freak." Fran looked slightly hurt but he didn't let the tears fall. "Though it's understandable really, who wouldn't desire that which is I?" The younger of the two rolled his eyes. "I don't desire you I –"

Stab.

"Now look what you've done! You've gotten blood all over the prince's floor."

Stab.

"Ow! Senpai!"

"You must be punished." Licking his lips slowly as if to tease the boy. "The prince says 'don't scream', disobey and _this…_" Motioning to the diary at hand. ", May accidently end up in the wrong hands." _It already has. _Fran sighed. "Now, smile. The pri-"

"Okay, I will but please stop referring to yourself as if in the third person. It's not only annoying but a little creepy." Belphegor considered this thoughtfully. "Hmmm… 'I' doesn't really suit this." Clearly meaning himself. "As a once-in-a-life time favor I suppose I'll hold back just. A. Bit." Fran hadn't noticed but their lips were brushing ever so lightly. "Wh-what are you-"

"Shh… the time for talking is over*."

"B-but-mpt!"

Fran moaned, despite himself. The taste of his senpai's lips on his was beyond description. Screw the diary- he'd write the very words he printed word-for-word on every wall in existence to experience this sensation again. That is why he whimpered when the ripper pulled away. "Ushishishishishi, aren't you cute all fluttered and such."

"Why are you so cruel?" He was beyond embarrassed.

"It's called, 'I rule ', you don't."

* * *

><p>* Sonny with a chance refrance<p> 


End file.
